


Loser Takes All

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Non Explicit, Promnisweek2019, Prompto loses a bet, Suggestive Themes, and has to wear a thong, devious Ignis, its really not descriptive, minor gladio and noctis, or explicit, they're there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Ignis and Prompto make a bet





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's my entry for Day 6 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: Lingerie
> 
> Also sorry it's shorter than usual, I had a hard time coming up with ideas for today and this was the best I got!

It starts off as a bet. 

Like all things do, really. Because of course it starts out as a bet.

And of course Prompto was losing right now.

As much as he wished he had experience in this department like a certain someone, he absolutely does not. Nor does he have his iron will to keep up with his side of the bet.

That’s the reason Prompto is picking at the back of his pants every few steps as they walk through Lestallum to tug a thong out of his ass crack and that’s the reason Ignis is struggling to keep a smirk off his damn face while Gladio and Noctis are (hopefully) none the wiser.

It starts off as a bet.

~

The boys were sitting at Takka’s diner, a plate of fries to share between the four of them and a couple cups of Cool Cola™ scattered about. The regalia was in pretty bad shape after a gruesome run in with an Iron Giant the night before thanks to a certain sleepy prince behind the wheel. 

So, once that was taken care of, the four of them pushed the car back towards Hammerhead so that Cindy could work her magic and restore the old girl back to her former glory while they had a late breakfast.

Oh, Cindy. Prompto, he loved the girl, really, truly, she was positively lovely, a hard worker, and the whole reason he’s in this damn mess.

“That  _ can’t _ be comfortable,” Prompto muses as he watches Cindy saunter away from the diner, pockets full of their hard earned gil in return for repairs.

“What isn’t, darling?” Ignis tries to follow his lover’s line of sight but it only leads to Cindy’s derriere and he can’t help but raise a sculpted brow and look down to the blond.

Prompto gestures vaguely and looks up to Ignis.

“That! I mean...the thong and the bra...How is that proper mechanic attire anyways? I don’t know how she manages to get work done that way.”

Gladio and Noctis are already up and heading towards the Regalia to get a head start on the day, leaving the two to talk in some semblance of privacy.

Ignis smirks and pats his boyfriend on the head.

“You’d be surprised.”

Prompto casts a scandalized look towards Ignis and gasps.

“No way. You’ve worn a thong before?”

“I’ve been known to dabble in the realm of women’s undergarments. But that’s for me to know, and you to never find out.”

Prompto actually  _ whines _ at the thought of his lithe lover in an emerald green lingerie set and almost dies right there. Maybe it would bring Takka some more customers to have a memorial for the blond right inside the diner. He could see it now: ‘ _ Here lies Prompto Argentum, best friend to the prince, dead at 20 due to indecent thoughts about his boyfriend _ ’. Prompto figures that’s probably the best way to go if he had to choose.

“Oh come on, Iggy! You can’t leave me hangin’ like that! What do I gotta do to see you in a thong. Or panties, hey I’m not picky,” the blond says, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Ignis ponders that for some time as they walk out of the diner and towards the regalia.

“How about a bet of sorts?”

“Oh a bet? I’m game! What’s the rules?” Prompto loves bets and Ignis knows this. Ignis also knows that Prompto absolutely  _ sucks _ at bets.

“Well, it seems our prince should no longer be allowed behind the wheel if last night's incident is any indication of his driving skills. You, however, haven’t spent much time driving the regalia and I don’t think it’s wholly fair to myself that I’m constantly the designated driver.”

“Yeah yeah, come on, get to the point Iggy!”

Ignis shoots him a deadly stare and Prompto shuts up immediately.

“One week,” Ignis continues. “If you can go one week driving the regalia without a single incident, then I will let you purchase whatever lingerie you wish to see on me. However, if you crash before the week is up then  _ I _ get to choose something for you to wear  _ and _ you have to wear it underneath your clothing all day. Deal?”

Prompto was all for it until he heard the stipulations against him and he suddenly grew so red that Ignis might have thought he was sunburnt, if he didn’t know any better. But Ignis knew better. He always knew better.

“Prompto?”

“D-Deal!” The blond squeaks, and the two shake on it.

It starts off as a bet.

~

Prompto lasts three days. 

To be fair, it wasn’t his fault. At least, that’s what he keeps saying to anyone who asks but really, it wasn’t his fault.

They were driving down the road on their way to turn in a few hunts at Meldacio Hunter HQ when a swarm of killer bees flew into their car. Prompto yelped and swerved to the right sharply in an attempt to shake them off but he just ended up hitting the guardrail and bringing them to a jolting stop.

They fought the enemies with ease but the car was definitely damaged and Prompto was staring down at the ground with a suffocating air of guilt surrounding him. All three of his friends (begrudgingly) reassured him that it wasn’t his fault but Prompto had a hard time accepting their words. Especially because he knew what this meant for him.

So that’s how Prompto finds himself trudging up and down the hot streets of Lestallum while his friends go from cart to cart in the marketplace, picking up various ingredients and curatives before they hit the road tomorrow.

“Ignis can we  _ please _ go back to the hotel now? Pleaaaaaase?” Prompto pleads and maybe it’s the way he looks right now, sweaty and desperate, and just how Ignis likes him. Or maybe it’s Ignis’ own growing arousal knowing just what’s underneath the blond’s jeans, but he takes pity on the boy and nods.

“I seem to have gotten everything I need. I’ll take you back to the hotel. Gladio? Noctis? Will you two be alright out here on your own?”

Gladio grunts an affirmative and Noctis simple ignores him because it’s Noctis and of course he does. Ignis rolls his eyes but then places his hand on the small of Prompto’s back and leads him towards the Leville.

Prompto couldn’t get into the room fast enough and the moment the door clicks shut, he’s tripping his way out of his boots and tossing his pants across the room to give his crotch some reprieve. 

Ignis chuckles as he watches the boy undress and his eyes slide down his body approvingly, landing on the source of his discomfort. 

Prompto was wearing a pair of bright yellow silk panties that were just one size too small, giving Ignis the perfect outline of his lover’s erection, as well as the small wet spot right under the lacy white bow that adorned the top rim. 

Ignis lifts a finger and swirls it, urging the boy to turn around slowly. With a furiously blushing face, Prompto obliges and slowly turns around to show off the back. A thin pearl strand is attached to the top straps of the thong that encircle his lower hips and it dips down between pale freckled globes, disappearing completely. 

With a devious smirk, Ignis walks forward and slips a gloved finger under the pearl strand and  _ tugs _ and Prompto yelps in surprise more than anything.

“Bed. Now.” Ignis rasps and Prompto hasn’t moved so fast before in his life.

It starts with a bet.

And ends with a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! I'm trying out different writing styles to find my voice and figure out what tense I'm best writing in, so if you've read previous works, lemme know what you thought of the change!
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at pocket-prompto   
> And on Twitter at pocketprompto!   
> Come yell at me about the boys! <3


End file.
